


Fall Out Girl

by BelowAverage



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelowAverage/pseuds/BelowAverage
Summary: In an alternate universe where River goes to Hogwarts, has a diary and a secret.What's her secret? Who's she meeting?





	1. You're Making Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published piece of fan fiction. If you have any creative insight or constructive criticism, please leave a comment. Thanks.

River had mixed feelings about this evening. Her cheeks resembled bouquets of light red roses as she stirred the cauldron. She waved her wand in a quick figure of eight, saying the word _Felixempra_. Despite her anxiousness, however, she didn’t let herself lure by the finished potion. 

Leaving the Dungeons carrying her example of _Advanced Potion Making_ , River’s eyes searched.

She scouted for the comfort of those eyes telling her maybe — _just maybe_ — she was magic. She expected to see them tonight.  
  
Apart from a cat meowing strangely at an empty armour, she was alone in the corridor. Her fellow classmates were still working on their _Felix Felicis_ potions with Professor Slughorn down below.

‘Oh, well. I might as well take a sneak peek,’ River thought to herself.  
  
She sat on the pedestal upon which the armour stood and stretched her right arm to pet the auburn red cat. It noticed her approach, shooting its body slightly backwards in a tense gesture, and ran a couple of feet down the passageway to hide behind a stone bench. Once again, River took a quick look down both ends of the corridor before uncovering a blue, worn book from underneath a small brick besides the feet of the armour — _her diary_.  
  
The lighting was warm and flickered softly from the wall torches. Outside, the stars had turned their light towards the Great Lake, its surface refracting beams of moonlight through the castle windows.  
  
A small necklace, an hourglass attached within its rotatable centre, was latched between two pages of the diary; she took it out and started reading …

❧

As she closed the book, putting back the Time-Turner, River thought to herself, ‘I’ll see about the inexcuseable lack of hanky panky, but other than that…’ A couple of clicks made it to her ear just in time for her to look up and see the lights go out.

The corridor, illuminated only by shy beams of moonlight, was all but silent, save the quiet conversation from the dungeons below.

River, smiling to herself, stood up from the pedestal, quietly putting back the book.

A tall shadow danced forward between the rays. The Doctor revealed himself. His lips curved up in a smile and drew tiny wrinkles under his eyes.

‘Evening, _River_ ,’ his voice broke the silence, ‘care to join me on a walk in the moonlight?’

River turned her gaze to his eyes, ‘Right on time.’ He seemed baffled by her unsurprised tone, and she revelled in her unanticipated insight. Fortunately, he regained confidence and took her hand. His hand smelled of the sea.

His wrist made a quick swirl and the door swang open. The lone pair went out the door into the silent night.

River looked at her partner. A white shirt outlined his thin torso. His neck button was undone. No bowtie today. She danced down the stairs with him to the boat house. His green eyes kept shifting between her eyes and the steps ahead.

When they reached the bottom, he told River to close her eyes. The drag of his hand guided her through the doorway into the small boathouse where he let go for a second.

‘You may open your eyes,’ his melodious voice echoed in her left ear.

The boathouse was filled with storage crates, soggy rope and empty boats, but one of the boats stood out. It seemed cleaner than the rest, as if someone had enchanted it. A small basket covered by a blanket had been placed in the boat and two paddles lay along the side.

In an attempt to sound surprised, River let out a gasp. However, this seemed to only draw confusion on the Doctor’s face.

‘Eh, … your thoughts?’ he asked nervously.

‘Let’s go already,’ she giggled. Upon closer inspection, the enchanter had forgotten to take the interior into account when cleaning the boat.

❧

The night was a cold bright, the reflection of the moon visible on the surface of the Great Lake. River watched the Doctor as he bit off an apple and immediately spit it out. She leaned forward and nicked the rest of the apple from his hand.

Taking a bite, she asked, ‘Would you mind grabbing the wine?’

He wiped the grimace off his face before standing up to reach for the basket at the rear end of the boat. Just as he was about to reach, River discretely flicked her wrist. The boat swayed and he lost his balance, ‘Argh! I–’ His voice was cut off by a loud splash as he hit the water.

‘Oh boy,’ River whispered, smiling at her mischief. She grabbed a paddle and stuck it out to the Doctor. His arms were flailing everywhere. By now, River was giggling so hard that she could barely control herself. A stray arm hit the paddle, and it smashed into his head, rendering him unconscious.

River, although still smiling, gasped. Then she let go of the paddle and dived head-on in to rescue her knight in shining armour. She _had_ really tried to keep that from happening.

Wrapping her arms around his chest, she managed to work her way back to the boat, and a couple of minutes later, he came back to his senses. Sort of. Now, they were both soaking wet, sitting on a boat in the middle of a lake with only one oar.

Then, sparks flew as their eyes met. His shirt neatly transparent, showing his naked chest, popped into her mind, and she could tell from his look that he was thinking something similar. His body moved forward and his head with it, so she closed her eyes and leaned into it. Their lips met. It was truly magical, like the feeling you get after drinking one too many butter beers: a warm fuzzy sensation deep in her chest that diluted her thoughts and amplified them at the same time. She felt his hands around her waist, drawing her closer. She wanted him _so bad_ , and knowing that he wanted the same only added fuel to the fire. She unbuttoned his wet shirt and pushed him onto the floor of the boat.

But then she stopped.

And she thought for a second. She thought about how she felt, how in love she felt, then she looked up at the starry sky and laughed. She laughed, and she looked at him, the love of her life, he was smiling, and River realised that what she felt wasn’t _just_ lust (although accompanied by it). It was once-in-a-lifetime, heartbreaking, war-waging _love_. Then their voices joined in a joyous roar.

❧

Dried off and back in the castle, they stood in the very same corridor that they’d met up in earlier. She kissed him goodnight, ‘I’ll see you tomorrow, _Sweetie_.’

Then she watched him leave, scouted her surroundings, and helped herself to her secret stash…


	2. Here to Collect Your Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Christmas has River planning for romance, mystery and more romance. River had a secret, she has a secret, and she will have a secret. But what if someone else knew her secret?

Mother Nature had covered her bare parts in a silky white duvet and dimmed the lights. All but the acclimated fauna and flora at Hogwarts had joined her. Winter had arrived just in time for Christmas.

River enjoyed the heat of a fireplace in the Great Hall. She sat in her blue robes writing an essay on PTSD in Aurors when a first year girl approached her table.

‘I’m… I–’ the girl stammered.

River looked up from her books and calmly said, ‘Jenna, I know. How may I help you?’ She smiled at the girl who was blushing and fighting the urge to look anywhere but directly at her.

A bit calmer, the girl replied, ‘Uhm, this is for you.’ She handed River a slip of paper. Then she smiled and hastly went to sit by some friends at another table.

River returned to her books, putting aside the note for a moment, but curiosity took over, so she started packing her things, placing each book carefully in her enchanted bag. Her left hand reached for the strap of her bag while the other unfolded the mysterious slip of paper.

Books and miscellaneous other items clattered as her bag hit the floor, but River’s mind was too occupied to take notice. For a minute she froze and stared at the words almost as if they were incoherent glyphs of a language long gone.

_ Uppercase W-H-A-T. But how? _

Her eyes raced from the paper to the hall and the Christmas tree by the fireplace behind her, then she searched the tables for the girl, Jenna, who had delivered the message. Minutes felt like hours. River rounded up the poor first year and took a deep breath before demanding, ‘Sorry to bother you, dear, but you wouldn’t happen to know the sender?’

‘Uh, hi. No, now that you mention it,’ she turned her attention to River, ‘I just remember a sudden urge to give it to you,’ Jenna’s voice twitched and her eyebrows tightened in disgust.

River faked a smile, ‘Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure it’s just a harmless admirer. Thanks anyway,’ then she went on to grab her things. She had an appointment with the Library.

❧

In the courtyard River was fiddling with the chain of her Time-Turner, trying to remember what her diary had said on the events of the day. She put the necklace away and started down the road to Hogsmeade, each step more frolickly than the last, her breath visible to the naked eye.

_ Hmm, where did it say to meet him again? _

At first, River thought the crunchy sound behind her was just an echo of her feet traversing the thick layer of snow that covered the exterior Hogwarts grounds. But she couldn’t shake the thought that someone was following her, and so she abruptly came to a halt and turned to face her stalker.

_ Gotcha! _

A thin line of red almost buried in the snow seemed to trail back to the courtyard in the far distance. River realised that where her feet had compressed the snow, poinsettias had grown.

_ Almost forgot about those. That’s so sweet. _

She took a quick glance at her surroundings and continued down the path.

At the crossroads between the path that lead to Hagrid’s Hut and the road to Hogsmeade, River turned down the latter.

_ What on–? _

Immediately, a dousin snowballs came flying through the air in her direction. She ducked and flicked her wand, demolishing all but three of the projectiles, but the remaining stopped inches from her face and started spewing snow at her.

_ “Protego duo… “  _ River put a protection charm on herself and tried to scout her surroundings through her clouded field of view.

The flowers had ceased to follow her at the intersection. She went back and tried the road towards Hagrid and the whomping willow. As anticipated, the flowers re-emerged, and when she reached the willow, a slightly larger poinsettia was waiting for her at a safe distance from the agressive flora.

❧

River’s perspective resembled the windshield of a car on a rainy day. She was admiring the yellow centre of a poinsettia when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. The flame dancing at the end of her wand went out as she put her wand away. She turned her head and the last drops of water washed off her protective field, revealing the Doctor reaching down to pick up the last poinsettia, the rest of them clutched in his gloved hand.

He looked up at her, nodding to the ring of melted snow and snowballs around her, ‘Practicing your charms?’

_ If only you knew. _

She left the question unanswered and turned her attention to the bouquet, ‘For me?’

The Doctor handed her the flowers with a dorky smile. Their red colour clearly contrasted the dominating whiteness surrounding them. He scooped a snowball and started rolling it on the ground.

‘Come on! You don’t want to lose, do you?’

River raised her wand, but he halted his now basket ball size snowball and interrupted her, ‘No cheating. This is a no-magic competition.’ He laughed at her inadequate reaction and continued at increased speed.

❧

A hint of smoke filled the Three Broomsticks, its bustling energy giving it a welcome warmth that River particularly enjoyed. The Doctor and her were chatting up each other while enjoying a butter beer and a bowl of puffcorn.

‘I saw you use your wand! I’m sure of it,’ he accused.

_ I did not. _

‘I didn’t,’ she yelled at him to predominate the ongoing conversation of fellow Hogwarts students in the inn. She clinked glasses with him and took a sip of her beer.

‘I have to use the ladies’ if you’ll excuse me,’ she got up from her chair, ‘We should probably get going afterwards. The ceremony should be starting soon.’

After making sure that she was alone, she uncovered her necklace and started turning its centre disc…

❧

On a round pedestal in the middle of the Great Hall was a geometric star peaking at its centre, water rushing down the sides like a fountain. At the peak of the star, a small flame burned with an intensity that seemed perpetual. Behind the arrangement, a Christmas tree reached for the ceiling, decorated in ornaments and candles similar to the ones stacked in a tray by the pedestal.

River and her companion took a candle each from the tray and lit it on the Eternal Flame. She uncovered the note from her pocket and looked at the words one last time before allowing the flame of her candle to consume them.

**I know your secret**

‘What’s that?’ the Doctor asked, gesturing to the burning slip in River’s hand. Auburn flashes of light danced in her eyes.

River smiled, ‘Oh, nothing, sweetie. Just a message from an old acquaintance.’


End file.
